


Pumpkins

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin carving, Traditions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le monde des années 2010 n'a sans doute plus rien à voir avec celui des années '40, et pourtant certaines choses restent immuables. Les citrouilles d'Halloween, par exemple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chonaku55).



**Avengers Tower, 25 Octobre**  
Steve entra dans la grande pièce et posa son sac plein sur la table, laissant rouler une cucurbitacée. Le reste de l'équipe se rassembla autour, l'air un rien intrigué. 

"De biens beaux légumes que nous amène le soldat, quelques cochons de lait et nous pourrons faire un festin qui me fera regretter l'absence de mon grand ami Volstagg! Que la femme se presse en cuisine!"

Le temps que Steve ouvre la bouche pour expliquer la raison de la présence des citrouilles, une ombre noire et rousse s'était glissée derrière la forme massive du Dieu nordique. Une main fine et aussi ferme que l'acier se referma sur l'épaule de Thor.

"Mon grand, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle la femme et que tu sous-entend savoir où est ma soit disant place, je ferais en sorte que tu puisse plus manger que de la soupe à la citrouille…"

Natasha tapota gentiment le fessier du blond avant de faire le tour et de s'approcher de la table. Un haussement de sourcil divin plus tard, Steve expliquait la raison de la présence de ses citrouilles, après tout, c'était halloween, et si une chose n'avait pas changé, c'était qu'à Halloween, on creusait les citrouilles, et en famille s'il vous plait.

**XxX**

Steve terminait le sourire en dents de scie de sa citrouille et installa une petite bougie chauffe-plat à l'intérieur, assez fier de son résultat. Il avait occulté un moment ce qui se passait autour de lui, se concentrant sur ses couteaux pour tailler un visage dans le légume. Il se retourna vers ses camarades et…

"Oh mon Dieu."

"Oui?"

"Non pas toi."

Thor haussa une épaule et se retourna vers sa citrouille de laquelle s'échappait déjà une vague odeur de brûlé. A côté de lui, Tony était en train de tailler au laser un dessin d'Iron Man dans la sienne, en dégradé avec différentes épaisseurs, tandis qu'à ses côtés Bruce bidouillait un objet qui visiblement remplacerait la bête bougie.

Au fond de la pièce, Clint et Natasha avaient visiblement décidé d'utiliser les citrouilles pour de l'entrainement et se prenaient en photo en appelant ça de l'art. 

Décidément, le monde avait vraiment, vraiment changé. Ou peut-être ne fréquentait-il que des gens bizarres, à la réflexion.


End file.
